It was always you
by LadyRinUchiha
Summary: Eisuke X OC (Rin) In a split second, I understood it was always you that I loved.
This is a story of Rin (OC) X Eisuke.

 _The ultimate_ _sacrifice_ _in_ _love is to_ _sacrifice_ _yourself for the one you love so dear._

"Rin!" Eisuke whispered as he watched on as everything happened in slow motion in front of him.

 **Chapter 1 – The falling out**

 _~6 years and_ _7_ _months ago~_

Ichinomiya Rin looked out of the window of the Tres Spade penthouse suite. The beautiful night skyline of Tokyo was mesmerising as usual. She would never get sick of looking at this view every day. Today's work was the usual. The IVC just ended and she busied herself with rearranging the sheets for the suites in the penthouse as the seasons was changing. Spring was coming. Rin unconsciously touched her wedding ring. She still could not believe that her 4th year wedding anniversary to Eisuke was coming up.

Recalling how they ended up together made her smile. The wedding was something she couldn't ask for more. The only thing missing in their lives was having kids. Eisuke being busy with this new joint deal with another hotel chain kept him busy, and their jet-setting lifestyle across the globe made having kids hard. She understood that but deep down she wished for it. Akira did try to hint at Eisuke about wanting grandkids soon. She could only sigh at that thought. It was way past midnight, Eisuke was sure late tonight.

Eisuke was tired of trying to make this deal work. He didn't need this deal but because of pressure from the Japan hotel association he had to entertain her. Her name was Marie Kanemoto. She owns the hotel chain, Le Mari. It was a chain of business hotels. And they needed to work together for the campaign for promoting tourism in Tokyo area. Marie was a loud and a very voluptuous woman, something that contrasted to his wife. Marie, seeing that Eisuke's cup was empty moved towards Eisuke and asked if he wanted more to drink. Eisuke gently declined the offer with his business smile and announced that he was going home as he had an early morning meeting.

Eisuke returned to the suite around 2.30am and found his precious wife lying on the couch waiting for him. He always told her just to go to bed, but she always waits on the couch for him. Looking at the clock on the mantle he realises that their anniversary was coming up soon. He needed to start planning what to give her. He already gave her a car, a one of a kind jewellery watch and diamond studded bag. Maybe they should build another Tres Spade to the place of her choosing like how they moved to Dubai. But since they were in Japan would getting an estate to set up base be a good idea? He had a week to prepare for the day. He smiled while carrying her to the master bedroom.

The week went past like the wind. It was the eve of his wedding anniversary. Eisuke had prepared everything down the last detail. From how they would spend this evening to tomorrow night. It was 5 pm. Time to buzz his wife's phone and get her ready to go out for dinner.

*bzzt bzzt* Rin's phone went off 'Come up within 10 mins, we are going out - Eisuke' Rin sighed. Eisuke is the cause why she never finished her work. She made her way up to the penthouse. Arriving within 8 minutes, she found Eisuke in the living room

"I left the dress in the room, get changed. We are going out for dinner" Eisuke was in a playful mood.

Rin found a cream sundress on the bed it came with bangles, earrings, and necklace that went with the dress. A red clutch bag and a pair of black Louboutins heels. She sighed. Eisuke and his expensive taste, even after 3 years she was not used to this lavish gifts. Rin came out dressed, and Eisuke eyed at how pretty she looked. "You look pretty" Rin could feel her cheeks redden from his compliment. He then proceeded to give her a teasing kiss on the lips.

Dinner was some fancy French restaurant that had a 6 months waiting list. But being Ichinomiya Eisuke getting a table was as easy as calling them and letting them know that no one kept him waiting. The food was really good and delicious. Rin felt full but felt a bit sick. Suddenly the smell from the other table made her feel queasy. But not wanting to worry Eisuke she just asked for water.

*bzzt bzzt* Eisuke phone vibrated. Eisuke took out the phone and was annoyed. Who dared call him when he made sure he finished everything that needed to be done so he could pamper his wife. With some annoyance, he answered the phone. "Ichinomiya speaking." Eisuke face went from his business smile to an annoyance then to anger. Rin watched in amusement as her husband's face changed.

"Fine I'll head down there "Eisuke finally got off the phone after 15mins. With a very annoyed face. "Rin I'm sorry I need to go. Someone screwed up the joint project, and I need to head over to have a further discussion" Rin smiled at Eisuke "It's fine Eisuke, go ahead I'll just head home.". Eisuke didn't want to go. "Please go to bed and don't wait for me." Eisuke made sure to drop her off and went off to the discussion.

*bzzt bzzt* Rin's phone buzzed as she came out of the shower 'Rin I am sorry, I love you - Eisuke' Rin smile and sent a reply 'I love you too, don't work too hard - Rin' Rin checked her messages and saw that her high school friend had messaged her as well 'Hey Rin, my workplace: Le Mari Shibuya has a crab porridge fair, if you are free tomorrow morning would you want to catch up? - Yuri' Rin replied 'Sure I am off tomorrow, would it be ok to meet at 10 am?'Yuri Replied 'Sure, see you in the lobby.' Rin was craving crab porridge the last few days, the nauseous from dinner was gone, and she got ready for bed. Rin took out her phone after changing and messaged Eisuke 'I'm meeting my friend for an early lunch tomorrow. Wake me up please. - Rin' Eisuke while mid-discussion replied the text 'Sure. I know you are on the couch waiting for me, I'll carry you to bed when I am home - Eisuke.'

The discussion went late into the night as usual, and they ended up at the bar in one of Marie's hotel. The liquor here felt cheap. The ones that you drank and got drunk quickly, Eisuke was feeling tipsy from these cheap liquor. Even though he held his liquor well, the drinks were getting to him. The last he could remember Marie was walking towards him.

Rin woke up on the couch. She glanced at the clock it read 4.30am. It was late. She started to worry. She unlocked her phone and saw that there were no new messages. She tried calling Eisuke "sorry the number you called cannot be reached at this moment" The minute she tried to stand up, she felt like vomiting, she ran to the kitchen sink and vomited her dinner out. After taking sips of water, she decided to lie down and get more rest.

At 8 am the alarm Rin set the previous night went off. The sun was shining thru the windows. Rin woke up groggy. She slowly tried to stand up. She was really worried now. Not only was she still on the couch there was no sign of Eisuke. This worried her a lot. Taking out her phone she found there was no new messages or calls. Anxious she calls the hotel manager Kenzaki "Hello Mr. Kenzaki, have you seen Eisuke?" Kenzaki puzzled "No I have yet to see him today. Is there a problem" Rin, not wanting to worry him said "It's ok I'll try his phone" Rin decided that worrying about Eisuke would make Eisuke say "oh please, you are the one I'll have to worry more about." She then decided, getting ready to meet Yuri was a better idea. It not like Eisuke didn't know how to take care of himself.

Eisuke woke with a hangover his head was pounding; He didn't have any idea where he was, He open his eyes the room was dark with a little bit of sunlight coming thru the night curtains. A warm body laid to his. He was shocked that it was Marie, who was naked and their clothes were strewn all over the floor. 'Shit I fucked up, what the hell happened?' was all he could think, anyone who see this would think he had his way with her, he didn't remember anything. He had to get away from here he needed aspirin and space to remember what the hell happened last night. How was he going to explain it to Rin? He tried picking up his phone, but it looked like the battery went dead on him.

Marie stirred awake. She sat up in bed and kissed Eisuke on the lips "morning, last night was magnificent; I think we have no problem with cooperating with your hotel" Eisuke was just shocked. He just got out of the bed grab his clothes and seeks refuge in the small toilet. "Oh I didn't know you are so shy, after all, we are consenting adults" Marie shouted from the room while she dressed. Eisuke had royally screwed up his brain couldn't tell him if she was lying. He felt powerless like that time in boarding school.

Eisuke dressed and tried to look as presentable as he could. But his clothes was crumpled. Anyone who seen him today could tell he had 'fun' last night. He could only hope his wife was at work, and he could buy off Marie for her silence. Now he felt so guilty. Today was his wedding anniversary. Today he woke up next to a woman who wasn't his wife. He knew whatever happens he must not let Rin know.

Eisuke got out of the toilet "I'm leaving" He walked out without looking back and took the lift to the lobby while Marie followed him. While walking out, he knocked into someone in the lobby. "I'm sorry" that was one voice he wished it wasn't. Rin got back on her feet and faced a disheveled Eisuke. Not only did he have bed head, but his clothes were also crumpled, and there was even a lipstick stain on his shirt collar.

Rin's world came to a standstill, and it felt that a wrecking ball wrecked the glass house that she was living it. She felt Eisuke grab her and was talking to her. But it sounded very distant. "Rin, please I can explain," Rin glanced behind Eisuke. There stood a woman who was voluptuous. She didn't realize that tears were streaming down her face. She pushed Eisuke away and took off her wedding ring and flung it at him, she turned around and ran out of the hotel.


End file.
